There exists a variety of range measuring technologies to acquire three dimensional information about the world. For example, laser range scanners can provide extremely accurate and dense three dimensional measurements over a large working volume. However, most of these high-quality scanners measure a single point at a time, limiting their applications to static environments only. The options to capture depth at video rates are rather limited; the main contender, stereo vision, is known to be quite fragile in practice. Recently, new sensors have been developed to overcome this limitation. However, these sensors generally are only able to provide low resolution images.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.